Consequences
by Chihiro77
Summary: KakashixSakura. It was a one night stand that turned into a lot more. R and R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long night. Sakura was standing by the gates leading out of Konoha, staring blankly up at the moon. It was raining just like it had been three years ago.

_He's not coming back alive. You know that right? He's a criminal, you have no chance with him. Time to forget the schoolgirl crush and focus on protecting your village like a true ninja._

With a deep breath she nodded at her thoughts, trying with all her might to accept them and move on. Her eyes darted to a movement in the trees on her left. Something was approaching quickly, not bothering with stealth as it recklessly broke branches. Before she had time to take out a kunai for defense she found herself staring at Kakashi – sensei.

A squeak of surprise escaped her as she gazed into his one visible eye, heart pounding.

"Thought I would find you here," his voice was casual as if he had just made a comment about the pouring rain.

"S-sensei?"

"I just thought I'd see if you're alright," he paused as if struggling for words. "I know it must be hard on you."

"I'm fine," she muttered with as much strength as she could muster. "It's time I got over it. Three years is long enough. I have more important things to concentrate on."

With a nod he took her wrist in a strong leathery hand and began to usher her back into the village.

"You shouldn't be out so late, you're parents will worry."

"My dad's on a mission until Saturday." Thinking about the empty house back home didn't excite her. When she was alone it was harder to control emotions, harder to stay calm and focused. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

When they reached the wooden door he turned to leave. On impulse she reached out to him. She blushed, shocked by her own behavior. He looked at her expectantly.

"It would be rude if I didn't invite you in after walking me home. Plus, you wait the rain out inside." He watched her a little longer, not giving approval but not walking away.

"I'll make tea?" She added hopefully.

They had drunk tea and talked late into the night, even after the rain had stopped. It had taken her a while to get him to open up but when she did he surprised her. Sakura had always thought of her teacher as a mysterious pervert who couldn't take anything seriously. Instead, she discovered, he was loyal, sincere, and shockingly insecure.

He stood up to leave but knocked over a pillow in the process. The both bent down to pick it up at the same time, bumping heads softly. Her heart pounded even more furiously as he stared at her. It seemed to want to leave her chest in attempt to leap out at him. With fumbling hands she pulled down his mask, smiling softly when he didn't stop her. He kissed her softly and then drew back, watching how she would react. He gave a sigh of relief when she smiled wider.

"That's one way to get over it," she told him coyly.

Before she knew it, the cloths had come off and her hands were feeling every inch of skin they could reach. It amazed her how hot his skin could be yet she could still feel the ice hard muscles flexing underneath. There was a sharp pain and then only endless bliss.

That had been weeks ago though and she hadn't seen Kakashi since. Tsunade had kept her so busy that she barely had time to eat let alone track him down. No one knew what had happened between them. The Hokage had come close to figuring it out before though.

_FLASHBACK_

"Tell me, who is he?" Tsunade cornered her when she entered to deliver some paper work.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sakura had tried to sound politely curious and ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You're glowing! That means a boyfriend so spill."

"Uh…well he's not my boyfriend exactly…it was just once and there's an age difference…um…" she stuttered on with excuses, avoiding Tsunade's eyes.

"OK don't tell me. But I will find out eventually – I always do."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Just thinking about it still made her feel ill. Then again what didn't? That little problem was why she was cowering in a bathroom stall with only a little stick for company. She pulled it out from under her and with a glance felt her heart sink.

She ran out, fighting back tears. Tsunade looked up from her desk and stood up with alarm when Sakura barged in.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, but um…I'm not feeling to well. Is it ok if I go home early today?"

"I think I should look at you, you look horrible!"

"NO!" She answered a little too quickly causing Tsunade to give her a skeptical look.

"I want you to take tomorrow off, maybe I'm over working you…"

With a nod Sakura left as quickly as she dared.

She didn't go home though. Instead she ran to the flower shop where Ino worked. The shop was empty to her relief. Ino stood behind the counter, flipping through a magazine. When she saw Sakura she gave a small jump of surprise, running over.  
"What happened to you?" She flipped the sign on the door so it read "closed" and waited for an answer. Sakura opened her mouth but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"C-can I use your bathroom first? I d-don't feel too good…"

Ino went behind the counter and held a door open for her ill friend. Sakura stumbled through, well aware of Ino's concerned stares. She bent over the toilet, taking deep breaths to stop the tears.

"What happened?" Ino knelt down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I…I'm…" she was shaking uncontrollably now.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant…"

Ino stiffened beside her.  
"What? When did you…who?" Whatever answer Ino had been expecting that wasn't it.

Sakura shook her head violently.

"Come on Sakura, I need to know. If you tell me I can help you."

"I'm going to die…he's not going to want a kid," all her fears came rushing out at once. "It was only one night! It probably didn't mean anything at all to him…I probably don't mean anything to him…"

"Who Sakura?"

"K-Kakashi."

"WHAT? You did Kakashi? No way! He's like 30! You're only 17 Sakura what were you thinking?"  
"I don't know!" She collapsed into Ino, sobbing.

_**Ok this is my first fanfic like this but I'm trying my best! I don't know when I'll get a chance to update but I'll attempt to make it soon. Please note though, the more reviews I get the quick I'll update!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, my best friend just demanded I update so I'm going to now haha – I love her

Alright, my best friend just demanded I update so I'm going to now haha – I love her. Anywho, disclaimer! This is the only time I'm having one cuz I'll forget. I OWN NOTHING. Got it? Good. Enjoy!!

Sakura heard Ino talking on the phone. After much persuading she finally agreed to stay the night but couldn't bring herself to let go of the toilet so Ino was now checking with her father to make sure it was ok. They weren't worried about what Ino's parents would say, they'd had surprise sleepovers in the past and it was no longer a big deal.

"Yes, I have plenty of extra clothes for her Haruno – san. Ok. Thank you. Goodbye."

The click of the phone hitting the receiver sounded into the bathroom, where Sakura was still felt slightly sick. She didn't look up when Ino came back in, but stared horrified at her reflection in the water. It was all real now. Seeing the pink little plus has made it feel like she was in some twisted horror movie but saying it all aloud had hit home. The gravity of the situation was enough to make her wish she had the guts to drown herself in the shallow toilet water.

"Come on, let's get you up to my room." Ino grabbed Sakura under her arms and hoisted her to her feet. "The shops slow today so dad won't kill me if I close up early." They went through a second door behind the counter that led to a staircase. Ino had to help her up seeing as her body didn't want to move on it's own. Her feet hit every step but she didn't feel it; her mind was too busy to acknowledge any physical sensations.

When they reached the bedroom, Ino dumped Sakura on the bed and began to pace nervously. Sakura sat on the bed, now numb. She was going to be a mother. She tried to picture it in her mind, tried to visualize a little kid running up to her and hugging her legs like she had done when she was little. The picture wouldn't come. She couldn't see a child calling her mommy or asking her to fight off monsters in the closet. In her mind she only saw the horrified and ashamed faces as she walked down the street; her tummy bulging.

Sakura was shaken out of her musings when Ino began talking.

"Now I know you're not going to like this but the way I see it you have two options. Get rid of it – which is out of the question," she added quickly when she saw the look Sakura gave her at the suggestion. "That leaves one other. You have to tell him."

"I won't. I'll never tell him," she felt faint. Tell Kakashi? She doubted he would care. It's not like he was in a hurry to see her anyway.

"He'll figure it out soon enough even if you don't tell him! I know and he knows that was your first time and your only time! Plus, what if the kid comes out with silver hair? You're hair sure isn't silver. You have to te-"

"I said no Ino!" Her voice came out surprisingly harsh, even to her. Ino flinched as if Sakura had just hit her, taken aback. With a deep breath Sakura tried to remain calm.

"I'm here to help you Sakura. I'm not the enemy here."

"I know, sorry. It's just that being pregnant is enough. I don't need to go through being rejected. And even by some miracle he does stay, I want him to because he loves me not because he feels he has an obligation." The tears came back again. Seeing her distress Ino sat next to her, taking her hands.

"Listen to me. If he didn't have feelings for you he wouldn't have taken the risk. You're rank may be high but you're still a minor. He can go to jail for just having sex with you, let alone getting you pregnant. Stop judging him and tell him."

With a sigh Ino stood up and opened the door. "You stay here. I'm going to the store."

"Why?" Sakura rose slightly. She didn't want to be alone, not now with everything going on.

"Because if you're having the kid, and you've made it clear you are, you need vitamins. And unless you feel like eating my dad's leftovers I better pick something up. I might be immune to his cooking but I don't want you to die."

Sakura gave a weak smile and nodded reluctantly. With some time alone she might be able to get her thoughts together.

When Ino was gone Sakura walked over to body length mirror. She pulled her top up over her head and examined herself. Tentatively she ran a hand over her still flat stomach and gave an involuntary shiver. As quickly as possible she put her top back on. The problem couldn't be ignored any longer but that didn't mean she couldn't mask it until she was ready. Sitting down on the wooden floor she stared at herself for a minute.

"Alright you it's time to accept this. You're having a kid," why didn't that sound any better when she told herself? "You had sex with a guy a lot older than you," how old was Kakashi by the way? "Now it's time to face the facts. You need to tell him, you won't be able to hide it for long seeing as that night was about five weeks ago. Time to tell your dad too, he should know…" Forget the baby's father, how was HER father going to react?

She watched the color leave her face; her dad was going to kill her!

"Ok, ok! Worry about that later," she tried to keep herself calm; she was sick of tears. She was close enough to being an adult to act like one.

"You've been acting like an adult your entire life now so this should be easy. Let's just take the responsible approach…" The responsible approach would have been not kissing her teacher. The responsible thing would have been asking him to leave when he unhooked her bra, not fumbling with his pants!

"I wonder where he is?"

"Where who is?" With a scream she turned around, only to find the culprit himself staring at her from the open window.

"Y-y-you!" She took deep steadying breaths, trying to slow her heartbeat.

"Ino told me to come here. Something urgent?"  
Anger flashed in her, Ino was going to die. Then she forgot about Ino and her anger redirected itself. He was the one who left her to fend for herself. He was the one who didn't bother to contact her for weeks on end.

Before she knew what she was doing she had him by the front of his shirt, dragging him into the room.

"You! How dare you!" She threw him against the wall, snarling. He stared at her in wonder. From the way the shadows played on his mask she knew his mouth was slightly open.

Someone came pounding up the stairs, flinging the door open. Ino stood in the doorway, looking harassed.

"What is going on!?" She took in the scene and walked over to Kakashi swiftly.

"I told you to come tomorrow! T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W! You know what that is right?" She groaned, and pointed at Sakura. "When she kills me I am going to haunt you until after you die!"

"Go down to the shop Ino. I need to talk to him. Alone." Sakura's anger had yet to cease, if anything it only grew. Sensing what was happening Ino left as quickly as she could to get out of her friend's way.

Sakura waited until she couldn't hear footsteps anymore before she began to talk. She looked out the window, not looking at him in fear she would lose her cool again.

"Where have you been?" Her voice sounded tired and made it clear that if he tried to lie that when he left he would be missing a few key parts to the male anatomy.

"I told you I was leaving for a mission. It took longer than we thought. I told you that…that night…I just got back a few days ago."

"What were you doing in those 'few days' that you couldn't even stop by to say hi or something…"

She heard him moving behind her but still didn't turn to face him. She jumped slightly when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her. He bent over so their faces were only inches apart.

"I was ashamed."

"What? Is that how I make you feel? Ashamed?" She knew this would happen, knew it from the beginning. Only, it hurt so much more to hear him say it.

"No. I…the reason I kissed you was to prove to myself I didn't have feelings for you. To remind myself that you are so much younger than me and should be with someone your own age. But then you returned it and well…you know…I just…I couldn't live with myself. Go find someone your own age Sakura, I'll…I'll be fine…I…" He sighed.

"You still have feelings for me though, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Thank god," she hugged him, smiling for the first time all day.

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Because, who's going to want their son to date a pregnant girl?"

She felt him stiffen underneath her arms. He groaned and pried her arms off him. She watched him struggle with the news; he set his head against a wall and didn't move.

"Ka-Kakashi?" She didn't move. What was going through his head?

"I'm so sorry…I just ruined your life didn't I? Damn it…I'll stick by your decision no matter what. I'll understand. It's all my fault…"  
She ran to him, tears running down her cheeks, much to her protest. She ran into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow chapter 3's here! I'm going to continue updating this when I can thanks to all the reviews! I love reviews…haha**

Ino and Sakura chatted excitedly on the bed later that night. They hadn't said a word after Kakashi left or over dinner but once Ino's father was asleep she wanted to know everything.

"Ok, so after you got over the urge to behead him what did you guys do?"

"That's private!" Sakura clamped her hands over her mouth to silence her giggling.

"Oh please. No one's love life is private from their best friend. Besides, you were in my room for hours and I know I hear giggling." Mock disgust crawled suddenly over her face. "Tell me you didn't…you know…in my bed!"

"God no!"

"Then tell me."

"Alright. Well it was really awkward at first but the he just started laughing out of the blue," her smile widened as she went mentally went back. "Then he swung me around and…I've never seen him so happy in all the years I've known him! After that he got all serious and we realized that we have some choices to make and really fast…" she trailed off sadly, face falling.

Ino took her hand and smiled sympathetically. "Because of the laws?"

Sakura nodded and took a weary breath. "In the end we decided we needed go away from the public, and my father, so we can talk better. That went on for at least 45 minutes. So now we're going to see if my aunt will let us stay with her for a bit. She's pretty lenient and although I know she won't be happy about it she won't rat us out. I'm sending the letter tomorrow."

"So you two are running away?" Ino had a far off dreamy look in her eyes. "Bring on the white stallion!"

With a laugh Sakura grabbed a pillow and threw it at her best friend.

When they settled down once more Ino began talking happily again.

"You have to admit it is just like a book! The whole forbidden love and running away!" She sighed dreamily.

"It sounds great I guess when you talk like that. You make it sound all romantic and glamorous. Maybe in a way it is. But the way I see it I'm just a knocked-up teen with a much older boyfriend who's running away with her tail between her legs."

Ino mulled that over, weighing the truth of the words.

"Ya but…well if you think like that you'll only stress yourself out. You have to think positive."  
"Maybe. God, I hope you're right. I hope it does turn out like a story…they all have happy endings…"

Ino gave her friend a tight hug; whispering so softly she that strained to comprehend.

"I hope you get you're happy ending Sakura. You're too courageous to get anything less."

fan

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Sakura slapped the letter down on the counter of flower shop.

"Read it!" She commanded Ino eagerly. "Read it, read it, read it!"

Ino picked up the letter, shaking her head. "Damn you're giddy…" She began to read aloud,

"_Dear Sakura,_

_Wow you screwed up didn't you? Ah well, it happens to the best of us. I'm not ecstatic about all this but I guess I can't turn away my only niece when she needs me. I've got two spare rooms (count them: 2!) that you and who ever the bastard is can use. I'll expect you in a few days._

_Love,_

_Shinju Haruno_"

Ino set the letter down and smiled. "I like her," she said with an approving nod. Sakura laughed slightly and began walking out the door.

"I'm going to go tell Kakashi!"

She ran down the street to the academy, flying through the halls. She almost plowed Iruka down when he suddenly walked out of a classroom with a stack of papers. She managed to stop just in time, beaming up at him.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before he answered.

"Classroom 213…"

"Thank you!" She ran off again, taking the steps two at a time. She pulled open the door to find ten little faces staring up at her in wonder. Kakashi dropped the chalk he had been using to write on the board and faced his class.

"Please excuse me for a moment. While I take this I want you to write down the first ten ways of the ninja."

He walked over to her and led her out of the room into the hall.

"I didn't know you taught a class…" She looked again through the small window in the door at the children writing feverishly in their notebooks.

"I have a feeling you didn't come her to gawk at my students so why don't you tell me the news," he gave a small smile as he turned her around so she faced him.

"Oh ya! My aunt said yes so we're ok to leave tomorrow!"

He nodded and put his hand on the door handle. "I'll see you later tonight."

She watched him go back to the blackboard, quickly commanding the class's attention. She wished that she could watch him forever but she had important tasks to complete before they left.

She mulled over the speech that she was about to give as she walked to the Hokage Tower. She was nervous and rightfully so. She knew that her plan could either work miraculously or backfire with horrible consequences. With a steadying breath she put her hand on the door and froze. Her breath and heart rate increased as though she was running a marathon. This was the true plunge. Telling Kakashi and Ino seemed like nothing compared to what came after telling Tsunade. This was the last thing on her to do list until she told Naruto. She shook her head to fling the thought to the back of her mind. She couldn't be distracted now. She pushed open the door and walked in with her head held high.

Tsunade looked up from her desk reproachfully. "You're late for your lesson Sakura." She pointed at the chair in front of the desk with a pen. Sakura walked over and sat down into the cold hard seat. Sitting in front of the Hokage had always made her feel like she was on trial.

"I apologize for my tardiness but I had to make a few last minute things to take care of before I came over here" She started the preplanned speech with a calm and sophisticated tone but Tsunade quickly interrupted her.

"I already know Sakura. I know that you have made a grave mistake and are now leaving for your aunt's house," she leaned forward until their noses were only inches apart. Sakura was suddenly shaking, unable to tear her wide, frightened eyes away. "I know you're pregnant," she pronounced each word slowly, drawing it out. Tsunade straightened back up, folding her hands on the desk.

Sakura couldn't think clearly, her thoughts whirling sickeningly. "How…how do you…" she couldn't form a full sentence.

"How do I know? I told you before, I always find out what people are hiding from me. Your actions gave yourself away. I'm a medic Sakura, I know what a pregnant woman looks like."

"You can't make me," Sakura had gone ridged, fear quickly unfogging her mind. "I won't give it up. I won't stay here. I won't tell you who he his."

Tsunade smiled sadly. "I never planned on any of those things. It's within your right to keep the baby and I won't force you to stay in Konoha as long as I know where you are. As for who the father is, I trust Naruto –"

Sakura's couldn't help but laugh. "Naruto? God no!" She quickly shut up as Tsunade gave her a searching look. "I mean…he's from another village. I met him when I took the Chunin exam and we've stayed in touch. What's wrong?"

Tsunade stared at her in disbelief. "I'm surprised you're lying to me Sakura. I highly doubt you had sex with anyone you could have met there especially since the two your age would be Kankuro or Gaara from Suna. I won't press you about the father."

Sakura bowed her head in shame. She really was a horrible liar and she felt bad from attempting to fool Tsunade who had only showed her kindness.

"Don't look so depressed. I will inform everyone who needs to know that I am sending you to smaller country to train in a hospital for a few months. No one should suspect anything."

With a grateful smile Sakura stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Sakura? The examination room's the other way," she gave a small mischievous smile much to Sakura's horror. "You are not leaving until I look you over and you have no choice on this one, so march."

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER**

Once again Sakura's world had been thrown into utter chaos. True to her word Tsunade gave her a full examination, revealing very startling news. In the end she decided she was in no shape to go see Naruto and walked back to Ino's house in a daze. It took her twice as long as normal to get there and she found herself fumbling with the door handle. She was grateful when Ino opened it for her and dragged her inside.

"Ok what happened? You were gone forever and you look like you're in shock!"

Once again Ino found herself helping her best friend into the bedroom.

"You already know you're pregnant so what could have…" she trailed off as Sakura walked over to the mirror and took her shirt off.

"Look Ino. Look very, very, closely."

Bewildered, Ino walked over and looked at Sakura's abdomen from the side. "You're still flat," she assured Sakura with confidence.

"No I'm not. Look again."

Sure enough there was the smallest curve. So small it was almost nonexistent.

"It's too early…" Ino breathed in disbelief.

"Not when you're having twins…"

Ino managed to catch Sakura before her friend hit the floor in a dead faint.

**I'm not sure how accurate that (Sakura showing) is seeing as I've never been pregnant and I couldn't find a lot of info on twin pregnancy. Forgive me if I am wrong.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Sakura opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was it was now night

When Sakura opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was it was now night. The small windows were thrown open to allow a gentle breeze. She propped herself up with her arm. Her head was pounding so fiercely that for a moment she couldn't recall where she was. She heard muffled voices out in the hall. Ino was talking quickly to someone.

"…and then she passed out! Anyway, I know she should tell you this but I think it'll all go better if you know beforehand. I don't know how she found out but I can guess. I think she went and saw Tsunade."

There was a sharp intake of breath but Ino dismissed it and continued.

"Either way that's not the important thing. She's um…well…she's having…" Ino was faltering, her voice getting softer and higher. "…twins…"

There was a thud as if a body had fallen into a wall.

"Don't you go out on me too!" Ino wailed in dismay.

Sakura stopped listening as Ino talked on. Who had Ino told? Who now knew the secret? Ino's dad? Her dad? Sakura laid back down in attempt to calm her head and stomach. After a few minutes Ino walked in followed by a very shaken Kakashi. Sakura closed her eyes in relief. She should have put more faith in her friend. As soon as he saw she was awake he was at her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. Before she could say anything he was holding her. He had one arm around her, trapping her lightly to him. The other hand supported her head. He was so warm and gentle it took her breath away. She inhaled deeply, winding her arms around his torso. She felt his cheek press against the top of her head. He was sturdy and solid even though he was trembling slightly.

"I'm scared too," she croaked.

Kakashi was muttering under his breath continuously.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

She silenced him with kiss. It was long and slow with underlying passion. When they pulled apart she looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not. If this was going to happen I'm glad it's with you. I love you Kakashi."

It was the truth. She didn't know when or how or why, but it was the unshakable truth. She loved him with every particle of her being.

He smiled slowly.

"I always knew you were the strong one of the three."

She smiled back at him. "Maybe…but no matter how gifted or brave a person is, they can't make it through life alone."

"Very true."

They stared at each other a little longer before he began talking again, all business.

"So do you have you're story as to why you are leaving Konoha?"

She nodded happily.

"Yep. Tsunade's going to tell people that I'm off training in a hospital somewhere. How about you?"  
"Well it took me a while but I finally convinced my coworkers that I need time off for my health."

Sakura heard Ino snickering somewhere to the right.

"And how did you do that? I clearly remember Gai-sensei complaining the one day that you've never taken a day off in your life."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I threw a few erasers, snapped at the other teachers, displayed the usual signs of being under to much pressure and stress. I think they all assume it's from having yet to catch Sasuke. Might be only very slightly true but it works. So you went and saw Tsunade?"

His eyebrows rose suspiciously and Sakura already knew what was running through his mind.

"I didn't tell her anything! She already put it together about the babies and she said she didn't really care who you were. Then she insisted that I let her look at me. I almost fainted on the spot when she told me but I managed to stay conscious until I got back here."

She looked at him and noticed he wasn't smiling anymore. Everything about him was serious and calculating.

"Twins? You're absolutely positive?"

"Yes," it came out as a whisper, grave and final.

"I guess there's nothing we can do about that so we'll just have to except it. It'll make life…even more interesting than it was already going to be."

"You mean life just got that much harder. I guess you're right though…" she trailed off. Twins meant double the stress, double the feeding, double the diapers, and double the pain.

"Damn this is going to hurt…but you'll be there right?"

She smiled in relief when he nodded.

"Good. If you're there it won't be so bad."

He gave a weak smile and then stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, right outside the gates." He kissed the top of her head and was gone.

"Thanks for everything Ino but I really need to get home. God, I don't know what I'd do without you," she threw her legs over the side. Ino wasn't facing her and it looked like she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hey are you ok?"

Sakura walked over a put a hand on her friend's shoulder but she was shrugged off.

"Just leave ok." Ino was crying.

"Not 'til you tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt?"

Ino whipped around, glaring ferociously. "I'm jealous ok! I know it's sick and twisted but I'm completely jealous."

"J-jealous? Of what?" What could Ino possibly want the Sakura had? Did she want to be pregnant with twins at 17? Did she want to be on the run from the law?

"He loves you…I-I've never been loved like that before…I mean ya my dad loves me and everything but…he loves you for you. I've never known that…so ya…I'm jealous."

"Oh Ino…" She was at a loss for words. "You'll find the guy for you. Maybe not this year or the year after but you will find him. I promise you." She held her arms out tentatively, nervous that Ino would push her away again.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ino finally gave in and embraced Sakura.

"When did we grow up Sakura? When did we become so serious?"

She thought about that. It was like asking her when she fell in love. Who knew when? It just…happened.

"I think we grew up when we realized what's truly important. When we were able to call our fight over Sasuke petty and move on. When we realized that we're not the center of the universe…"

"Ya. Go home…I'm sure you need to pack and tell your dad goodbye."

With one last squeeze they separated.

"See you in a few months."

Sakura smiled, her hand unconsciously resting on the slight curve. "I'll keep you updated."

She was in the middle of packing when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on in Dad!" The door opened slowly, as if he was regretting having knocked.

"Just thought I'd bring you some extra water bottles," he set three full bottles on the bed and then leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He was nervous like he usually was when he knew she was about to go away on a mission; more so because this one would last months. At least that's what he had been told…

"Thanks and don't worry Dad I'll be fine! Tsunade just wants me to get some hands on training."

"Like you couldn't get that here…"

"A Medic Nin never knows what situation they'll be in or how much pressure they'll be under. She just wants to see how I react in a different environment," he heart pounded with guilt. Lying to her father shouldn't be this easy.

"I know sweetie…I know." He kissed her forehead and turned to leave. "Night."

"Night Dad."

He closed the door behind him.

Something told her that this would be the last time she saw him mildly happy. Some unknown emotion was urging her to throw open the door, run downstairs, give him a hug and never let go. With a deep breath she grabbed an extra shirt from the closet and threw it in the pack resting on her bed.

"Stupid hormones…"

She was being ridiculous, sure he would be angry for a good long time when he found out about the babies but he would eventually accept it. He had to.

What if he didn't? What if he went as far as to disown her? What if, what if, WHAT IF!? She squeezed her eyes shut until it hurt. 'Stop it!' she mentally screamed at herself. 'You're all he has left. You were the only one to stand by him when Mom ran off with that other guy leaving him with you and Kuroyuki. He's not going to abandon you after one mistake. A big mistake, but not unforgivable.'

She hung the pack on the closet door handle, pulled down the covers, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! I have so much homework already…stupid AP English…Anywho! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it and thanks so much for all the reviews! They make me so happy! WARNING this chapter does contain spoilers of Kakashi's past!!**

The first few days of their travels were uneventful and seemed to stretch into one another. All during the hike Sakura was cursing herself for her shyness. She was wasting valuable time that could be used to get to know the father of her children, in awkward silence. It seemed that their entire relationship was built of the silence. Silence, mystery, and one-sided love were all she was able to grasp at. Every time she opened her mouth to speak she stopped herself, terrified of widening the rift between them.

The night before they arrived at her aunt's they camped in a picturesque location atop a big hill. It was only May and the fireflies were just beginning to light up the earth like fallen stars. A full moon completed the setting in such a way that it looked like an illustration from a storybook. As usual he set up the tent after a quick dinner (refusing to let her lift a finger) and made sure she was comfortable before he left her alone to read in silence. Like every night before, she pulled he knees up to her chest and waited, hoping he would join her. After an hour of solitude she dug up enough courage to crawl out of the small opening and to outdoors.

He was sitting on a rock, his back toward her, a book in hand. Still on her hands and knees, she couldn't help but stare at his silhouette, so perfect and masculine it took her breath away. She couldn't help but notice at how just slowly turning a page caused the muscles in his arm and back to ripple.

"Something wrong?" His voice was calm and even; he knew she wasn't in any danger.

Standing, she walked over and sat down on the grass to his left. When he didn't say anything more she looked up at the heavens, marveling at the clarity. He looked at her from the corner of his eye expectantly and Sakura realized he was still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering why you never join me in the tent. It's big enough for four people so I feel guilty making you sleep out here."  
She couldn't really see his face but she got the impression that he was smiling.

"Don't. I like spending my nights out here. I'm fine."  
"Stop saying that," she barked, suddenly furious. How dense could he be? She didn't feel all that guilty because he was sleeping outside but more because she wanted him to come in and keep her company. In her opinion that would be selfish, to take him out of his comfort zone and drag him into an unwanted situation. Hastily she explained in attempt to cover up her error.

"Stop saying you're fine when I know you're not. You can't be…no human could be fine with this…"

"I apologize."

Only the sounds of the crickets and turning pages disrupted the quiet night. Deep down she knew there was something else that was nagging her; something she had told Ino.

"Why are you here?" She blurted it out before she realized what she had said. That was it. Why was he standing by her side? He couldn't gain anything from the entire situation except a ruined reputation. He set the book down in surprise looking down at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that," she struggled to word her question in a way that he wouldn't find insulting. "You're a good man Kakashi, very sincere and honest, but I don't want you around if you only feel like you have an obligation. I can take care of my mistakes and myself. I wouldn't blame you if you threw in the towel and left." She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she spoke; couldn't bear to watch him walk away.

To her surprise he reached under her head and cupped her chin, raising it up so he was looking dead into her eyes. Chills ran down her spine as their gazes connected.

"I know I don't show emotions all that well but I hoped it would be obvious to you that I'm here because I have feelings for you. As sick and twisted as it may be, it's true. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not. Besides, it will make my mother happy and that's the least I can do for her."

She blinked in surprise. "You have a mother?"

His one eye rolled in annoyance as he released her. "No Sakura. I'm really a divine being who chose to materialize in thin air and grace you all with my presence."

She smiled; he had a sense of humor after all. "Sorry! I just never thought about it before." She seized the opportunity presented to her. "What are you're parents like?"

Her smile only widened as her considered answering her question. He took a deep breath as if to keep down some inner turmoil.

"When I was kid, younger than you are, my father died. Well, committed suicide actually. I was fairly close to him so his death left quite a few scars. Maybe that's another reason I won't abandon you. Parents should stay with their families as long as they possibly can. If I am alive I will find a way back to them. Them…and you. I'm sorry, that sounded very…" He blushed in embarrassment.

"It sounded like that was hard for you to say. I'm so sorry about your father; that couldn't have been easy for you or your mother. I understand where you're coming from though. My mom ran off with another guy. Haven't seen her in years. My Dad raised me and my older brother, Kuroyuki."

"I never knew you have an older brother."

Her eyes were prickling with tears. It was a hard story to tell but she knew if she wanted to know more about him, he had a right to know more about her.

"Kuroyuki worked in one of the prisons as a guard after he became old enough, he's a lot older than me by the way. One day two of the convicts got into a fight and he stepped in to break it up. The one guy turned on him and stabbed him in chest…he was gone before he hit the ground."

With surprise Sakura noted that Kakashi had an arm around her, trying to comfort her the best he could. She smiled slightly up at him, leaning into his chest.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of each other's warmth.

"Sakura, why do you still act so afraid of everything? I've seen you're strength, your courage. If anything, we should all be afraid of you."

Since when had she been courageous? For as long as she could remember she relied on others for help but after her training with Tsunade she had begun to think differently. She realized that she could protect herself and used that small bit of confidence to its full potential. Realizing she was deep in thought he continued.

"Trust in yourself a little more ok? You have a lot more potential than you realize, use it." He ruffled her hair lightly. "Come on, you have to be tired."

Slowly he picked her up and carried her over to the tent. Reluctantly she crawled in and to her surprise he followed her. Sitting down he motioned for her to come over to him and with a smiled she obeyed. He positioned her so that she was lying down with her head in his lap, one hand petting her head, the other resting on the slowly forming bump. She closed her eyes contently. He must have thought she was asleep because he started talking to himself.

"At least the crazy bat will stop telling me to hurry up and get married…"

"Who's a crazy bat?" She cracked open her eyes, looking up at him. He gave a small jump, startled.

"My mother. Every time I visit she reminds me how I'm her only child so it's up to me to give her grandchildren. Now we'll both be happy," he smiled at her. "That is of course if you will marry me after this is all over."

Her eyes shot open as she jumped to her feet. He was proposing! 'YES!' she screamed only to realize that he couldn't read minds. Her voice was gone though, pure joy had chased it away. With a small squeal she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That would be yes."

The next morning they woke up later than usual since they were in such close proximity, grabbing their cloths from where ever they had been thrown last night. They walked the rest of the morning and soon stumbled across a small dojo. Pushing open the door, Sakura led him in, searching for her aunt. Entering the main room they found a small boy with pointy black hair practicing his kicks.

"Hey Marimoto," she called to him, getting a nod in return. Kakashi wondered if the boy ever slept seeing as he had bags under his eyes that rivaled Gaara of Sand's.

"My cousin," she explained in a whisper.

"Mum's through that door," he pointed behind him.

"Thanks."

Shinju Haruno was sitting at her kitchen table smoking a cigarette.

"Sakura!" She got up to hug her niece but froze when she saw Kakashi. "You!? You impregnated my innocent niece!?"

He blanched, backing away. "Shinju, it's been awhile…"

"You two know each other?" Sakura was surprised by the open hostility.

"You can say we're archrivals."


	6. Chapter 6

"A-archrivals?" It was surprising enough that Shinju and Kakashi knew each other let alone had a past. Seeing her distress Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe that's not the correct word. Think of us as very bitter childhood sweethearts."

"Oh ya, Hatake that makes everything better! You have a way with words as usual." Sakura's aunt rolled her eyes, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Sweethearts? You two dated?" She was glad he was gripping her or she might have fallen over in utter disbelief. "Never mind I don't want to know. Shinju is it ok if we still stay here? We can go somewhere else if you feel un-uncomfortable or something…" She was suddenly very tired, as if they had hiked all day instead of only an hour or two.

"No, no, think nothing of it. It was along time ago so I guess I can allow him to sleep in the back with the dogs where he belongs. You look dead on your feet. When I was pregnant it took a lot out of me and it has to be worse for you seeing as you're having two," she rambled on as she took Sakura's hand, leading her too a small bedroom off the kitchen.

Sakura sat on the bed with a grateful smile. "If you're sure it's alright I think I will take a nap." She stretched out slowly and methodically. When she looked back her aunt was gone and the door was closed.

The wood didn't stop angry voices from carrying clearly enough for her to hear.

"You pedophile! What was she thinking have sex with you?! Who in their right mind would -"

'He's not a pedophile…' she thought angrily.

"You had no problem sleeping with me thirteen years ago Shinju."

'They slept together!?'

"Ya, when I had half a brain!"

"Somethings never change."

"Don't remind me! It was an experience I was just starting to forget."

'Wow they sure are into it.' It was strange to hear Kakashi so angry. He hadn't been that way since her, Naruto, and Sasuke took the bell test when they first met him. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to her aunt's ex-boyfriend. If they had worked out Kakashi would be her uncle instead of her lover.

'Well he could be my lover but that's just wrong in one too many ways.'

With a sigh she did her best to ignore the bickering in the other room and rolled over onto her side. Was it just her or was the small curve slightly more noticeable? It had to be her. Something brushed up against her stomach gently. She looked down in confusion; maybe a corner of the sheets or a loose string? There was nothing so she just blamed her imagination. She put a hand on her lower abdomen and closed her eyes. It happened again.

'Ok I know that wasn't me so what –' It dawned on her slowly and she couldn't help but call out happily.

"Kakashi!" She was up and out the door before he even had a chance to stand up. She walked swiftly over to him.

"I'm sorry were we talking to loudly?"

She ignored the question and grabbed his hand. She positioned it to where hers had been moments before and held it there. After half a minute she felt the brushing sensation again and smiled when he visibly stiffened.

"They're moving?"

"They're moving!"

He opened his arms to her, smiling. She sat on his lap, resting her head against his chest as he held her. His heart was beating quicker than normal but she could tell it was from excitement. She took a deep breath. He smelled so nice; like pine needles and something spicy that she never could identify. She felt her heart beat slow along with his as they calmed and relaxed. The babies within her moved again as if trying to snuggle closer to their parents. She smiled, completely content, as she drifted off.

"I've known Sakura since she was little and I have rarely seen her so at peace."

Kakashi looked up and nodded. What was she playing at? It was no secret he and Shinju loathed each other so why was she making an effort to be nice to him?

"I'll make you a deal," she propped her feet up on the table and took another puff from her cigarette.

Well that sparked his interest. From what he remembered you couldn't get her to do anything she didn't want to no matter what you offered her.

"Let's hear it." He held Sakura a little closer to him. He was still smiling from feeling the babies, his children, move. Feeling that little nudge through her skin and clothing made it all seem real and no longer dream-like. It was really happening.

"I remember when you started wearing your mask Kakashi and I remember why."  
"She's already seen what's underneath," he knew where this was going.

"But I bet she doesn't know the reasoning. If you tell her and she still wants to be with you, I'll let you have to other guestroom right beside hers. That and I won't say another thing about your presence or how I should turn you in for rape."

Kakashi felt some of the blood leave his face. What would Sakura say when she learned the history of the scar at stretched from the left side of his collarbone to under his right cheek, slashing his neck? Either way she would be hurt, it was just the question of which option would hurt her less? Not having him near or knowing just another of his secrets? She had shown curiosity in it before so maybe it was only a matter of time.

"Deal."

The devil in front of him gave a triumphant smile.

"Good. Have you met my son yet?"

Sure enough the dark haired boy was standing in the doorway that led back into the dojo.

'Ah I understand now. We're going to pretend to act civilized are we Shinju? You're politeness is only an act.'

"Yes I have. Marimoto is it?"

Marimoto nodded but remained silent. Kakashi had earlier judged the boy to be about nine.

"How do like school?"

"I don't go to school. Mum teaches me."

"Moto, go do another ten reps. Your kicks are still a little shaky."

The boy left with a respectful bow at his mother.

"He must have got his politeness from his father seeing as you have none."

"Ya well you sucked in bed."

"No he doesn't…" Kakashi looked down in surprise to find Sakura's eyes flutter a bit before they closed again.

He gave a small chuckle before slowly getting to his feet, careful not to jerk her.

"I'm setting her back down."

Shinju nodded with a smile. "You were obviously her first time or she'd think differently. Now my Fuji was a beast!"

Ignoring her he pushed the door open with his foot. He sat down on the bed before releasing her but soon found himself attempting to pry her hands apart from the base of his neck. When he was finally free and she was still asleep he contented with watching her. The gentle rises and falls of her chest, the small mutterings she made without knowing. Every moment was precious to him. He pulled a book out from his breast pocket and flipped through the pages without really looking at them. Icha Icha just wasn't the same now that he had Sakura. In his opinion nothing could top her, not exotic moves or women who's beauty was only second to hers. Making sure that Shinju was nowhere near he reached back into his pocket and pulled out a smaller book, holding it behind Icha Icha. Pulling out a bookmark he went looking through the baby names, pausing to write down the ones he liked so he didn't forget.

Sakura didn't wake up until the sun was falling below the horizon. Yawning, she looked over to see Kakashi asleep in a chair beside her bed. With a wicked smile she stalked over and straddled him, carefully pulling up on the famed mask until it was lying on the bed. She didn't know why he hid his face. And angled jaw and light dusting of sliver stubble made him look mature yet young. She traced the long scar on his neck lightly causing him to startle into consciousness. He moaned slightly, torn between amusement and irritation. She thought he fell back to sleep when he reached up and placed a hand over what she knew he thought of as a deformity.

"You know how I got this?" He kept his eyes closed and her smile left. She knew she wouldn't like what he was going to tell her but she had to hear it. Sakura had asked about it before only to get silence so she knew that he felt she was ready to know. She had to trust his judgement.

"No."

"I got it right after my dad died. I couldn't handle it…couldn't…I didn't know how to handle the pain. Well, one day I was out training with my teammate Rin when some older kids at the academy found us. Looking back…I wonder why I wasn't use to it, all the teasing and torment. I may have been bright but I was still a little kid. I…I grabbed a kunai…"

"You attacked them?"

"No. I tried to follow in my father's footsteps. I figured if he could escape, why couldn't I?" She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as she tried to hold back tears.

"The cowards ran but Rin…Rin saved me. She wasn't that advanced in healing yet but she was able to stop the bleeding long enough to go get help."

He feel silent, his story over. She drew her hands away from her mouth, where they had been clutched in silent horror. With a shaking hand she caressed his cheek softly.

"You poor man. So much…you've been through so much and have been holding it all in for years haven't you? I'm glad you told me Kakashi. I'm glad that you trust me that much…"

"I could never thank Rin enough for saving me. I use to ask myself why she even bothered but I think she knew that just because my past sucked didn't mean that my future wouldn't be bright. Maybe she was psychic…"

With a laugh she kissed him, neither of them noticing Shinju watching them silently through the crack in the door.

With a disappointed sigh she looked out her back window to the dog pens out back. The three were basking in the late sun, currently pleased with their situations. She opened the freezer and replaced the steak she had had out for thawing.

"Just when I though I'd get the chance to feed him to the dogs…Damn…"

_**Wootz! That was chapter 6 – hope you all liked it!! Oh! I forgot to mention last chapter that there is a shout out to Death Note (another AMAZING manga) in here, cookies to whoever can spot it! Sorry buddy but I already told you, and you get cookies just for being awesome and putting up with me when I call randomly for help with this! LOL One more thing, in case the end wasn't clear, Shinju was planning on tying the steak onto Kakashi while he slept so the dogs would find him more appetizing. She's evil lol Also I don't know if it's too early for the babies to be moving but people have been telling me to do whatever the heck I feel like so I'm going with it haha**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up slowly, trying to ignore the bangs and crashes emitting from the kitchen as Shinju made Marimoto breakfast. After a few minutes it proved futile so she swung her feet over the bed. Bracing for impact she used it to steady herself. She walked over to the closet and grabbed an outfit at random. Sakura attempted to pull it on but was prevented by the round bulge. Counting on her fingers she worked out the passage of months on a mental timeline. It was September so she was now five months along; over ½ way there.

Nervously she stalked out of her room and slowly opened the door to Kakashi's room when Shinju had her back turned. Before the door silently closed behind her she saw her cousin give her a knowing smile. Her fiancée was still asleep, snoring softly. She had one had on the handles to his closet when he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was a light sleeper to the extreme, a handy tidbit she had forgotten.

"What do you want?" He yawned widely and stretched.

"Um…my top was…too small so I – I…uh…" she fumbled with her words, still trying to calm her palpitating heart.

With his eyes still closed he pulled the top he was wearing over his head, exposing his bare chest. She allowed her eyes to linger over his seemingly perfect abs before he tossed it lightly to her. She caught it with one hand and walked toward the door.

"Thanks."

He gave a small grunt in reply before falling back into the pillows. Waiting once more she mission impossibled it back to her room without being seen. It wasn't that she didn't trust her aunt, she just didn't want to start another fight between Shinju and Kakashi. The shirt he had given her was still warm and smelled just like him. To her delight it was too big for her and revealed only a slight curve.

The babies were extremely active, kicking and squirming inside her, often preventing sleep. She shook her head as she remembered when she first felt any movement, her excitement, only to have the moment crushed by Shinju telling her it was just their chakura binding to their bodies, not them. She brushed her hair and made the bed before heading out into the kitchen, her mind wondering about him and her aunt's past. No matter how many times she poked and prodded neither would give in and tell her, although Shinju had said she would reveal it all when she felt Sakura needed to know. Part of her was happy to know but another was nervous to find more skeletons in an already filled closet.

She found them both eating at the small table, as usual pretending the other one didn't exist until they had a common goal, mainly Sakura. As soon as she stepped out of her room and into view, a large stack of clothing was thrusted into her arms and she was told to 'change out of that ratty old t-shirt' by Shinju. All were maternity tops and pants that she figured Shinju kept for sentimental reasons or something else that she never believed her aunt capable of. In the end she chose a light yellow top and plain white pants that, to her horror, emphasized her bulge instead of hiding it.

Wasn't becoming a mother suppose to make her proud? She often wondered why she was so keen to keep it all a secret when everyone around her knew. It didn't make sense but it was something she felt she had to do as irrational as it was. Embarrassed, she hid behind the door for several minutes before she was forcefully brought out into the open. She blushed when Kakashi smiled at her, scanning her body slowly.

"You look very pretty. I like you in yellow."

Her heart began beating furiously and she felt her blush deepen. He still thought she was pretty even if she was fat. She smiled back at him before taking a seat and munching on some toast, thankful that morning sickness was finally a thing of the past.

Later that afternoon she was sitting outside, once more with nothing to do. Part of her loved being alone with no one telling her what to do or yelling at her for being late for training but at the same time she felt like she was drowning in the silence. She eased herself down on a stump in the backyard and stared into space, thinking. She was wondering how long they would impose on Shinju's hospitality. Eventually they would have to return to Konoha. It was that or they would be on the run, having been labeled as "missing nin," which was no way to raise two kids. Her mind was going in endless circles, each idea getting rejected.

She put her head in her hands, closing her eyes against a forming headache. Her arm was suddenly grabbed from underneath her head and she was jerked forward. Feet stumbling, she tried to regain her balance as she was dragged along. When she looked up she knew instantly who the perpetrator was even if it didn't make any sense.

"D-Dad? What are you doing here!"

He stopped, panting heavily and clearly livid.

"Let's see, I go to the Hokage asking if she heard anything from you but before I can say anything she asks me if you're adjusting to life at your aunt's. I ask her what the hell she's talking about and she goes 'well Sakura left for her aunt's a few months ago didn't she? I thought she told you.' I run here to see find out what is going on only to find it's true. Going training my ass! If you're not on a mission, you're coming home."  
Ratted out by the old lady.

"I can't," she pulled her arm out of his grasp, mind racing.

"And why –" he looked back at her and froze, horrified. "Wh-when did you…" His face paled before turning a bright angry red. She knew what was coming, she turned to run back to the house but he grabbed her shoulders, fingers grasping her so hard she knew there would be bruises.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" He was shaking her now, so hard that she bit her lip, tasting blood. And then Kakashi was there, tearing her father away so viscously that the older man struggled to stay on his feet.

"Don't you dare touch her like that again," he stepped between them, voice dripping with venom.

Her father glared at them, wild with hate. "Disgusting little bitch, who was it? Huh? Was it that demon fox boy? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"For you're information it was me so don't go off on her. Call her a slut or anything else and I will give you such a painful and slow death…" Kakashi trailed off and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Sakura was in shock at the sudden and strange turn of events. Calm and collected Kakashi was threatening her dad, something no one had ever dared to do.

Ignoring Kakashi, he went on with his rant. "Always had to ruin our happiness didn't you? Never happy unless all the attention was shinning down on you…"

Before she knew it she was in front of Kakashi and shouting; finally releasing the years of pent up anger and frustration.

"Who told Kuroyuki to join the guards? Who pushed him to become a ninja even though he didn't want to? Who killed him? That convict or you?"

Chakura was building in her hand, coating it like a glove. She made to lunge for him but Kakashi held her back.

"Let me go!"

"What if you fall? You don't want to hurt them do you?" He voice was tight but still correct. She couldn't risk injuring her children. She wouldn't let her father take them away from her too.

"You're both disappointments you know! He was too weak and you slept around until you got yourself pregnant! What did I do to get cursed with such dishonorable children?"

"You made Mom leave! You beat her until she broke and yet we're the disappointments?! She wanted to take us with her but Yuki said no, he had to be a good son and stay. I wouldn't let him face you alone so I followed his lead! I completely betrayed her so maybe getting pregnant is punishment but I am NOT the disappointment here. Don't you EVER come near my kids you hear me?"

Kakashi was so quiet she would have forgotten he was there if he wasn't still holding her.

"S-so that's what happened? You all plotted against me?"

She nodded coldly, looking him dead in the eyes. He was visibly shaken increasing Sakura's pride. She had finally stood up to him, something she had wanted to do for years. He always seemed like the loving father in public, and sometimes he was, but his mean streak was frequent and violent.

"Don't come home. Just don't…" He turned and walked off the way he came. He had to have been camped nearby since he didn't have a pack or anything with him. For a small moment she wanted to go after him, tell him she was sorry and beg for his forgiveness. Instead her knees gave out.

A week later Kakashi was becoming extremely concerned. Sakura wouldn't eat much and barely talked, even to him. It took everything just to coax her into swallowing some water. Shinju said it was just shock and that it was only to be expected seeing as she was now pregnant, on the run, and disowned. He didn't quite agree with her though, surely there would be some tears either way. Something told him that Sakura was just struggling to lock it all up in the back of her mind, like he had done with so many of his own painful experiences. Right now was defiantly one of them. He looked down at the letter Shinju had thrown at him that morning and reread it, trying to sort out a plan.

_Sakura,_

_I hate to do this but your father came and saw me last night. If it weren't for how distressed he was I would never had believed his story. He says that the father of the twins is Kakashi Hatake. I have no choice but to issue an arrest warrant for him on several charges including molestation of a minor. If he turns himself in I might be able to get him a lesser sentence. _

_Tsunade_

They were officially on the run now, which wasn't acceptable. Sakura would need a medic-nin when it was time for her to give birth and that meant going back to Konoha or some other village. Since he had a feeling that she wouldn't be keen on having them somewhere foreign that meant he had to get her home, one way or another. He needed time to think of a plan but Shinju was demanding they leave and he didn't blame her. He wouldn't want criminals, even family, living at his house when there were children around. An idea began to form in his head. This was a perfect time to introduce his bride-to-be to his mother. Crumpling the letter, he stuffed it into his pocket before he went to Sakura's room, not even bothering with knocking.

She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Sakura?" She acted as though she didn't hear him. "Come on Sakura, I know this is hard but I thought you were tougher than this. Trying to live your life as a vegetable isn't going to change anything."

He saw the corners of her mouth inch up slightly. He sat beside her on the bed, waiting for her to make the first move. He was almost dosing when she finally spoke.

"Kakashi, where's my home now?" She looked up at him desperately as if his answer would either save her or send her down to any early gave.

He thought about it, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, my home is your home."  
She smiled up at him for the first time in days.

"I think it's time we leave. I want to take you to meet my mother and I know she'll demand that we stay a while."

"I don't know…I mean I want to leave but I don't know if it would be a good idea for me to walk that far…"

"That's the beauty of. She lives right outside Konoha and I don't mind carrying you, we'll just take our time."

Sakura knew she had to get out of there; had to escape the all ready haunting memories and run without stopping. Maybe one day if she ran hard enough and far enough, the memories would no longer hold their power over her.

Even with the desire to leave it took him forever to coax her out of bed and later out the door. It took them twice as long on their return journey because she had to take frequent breaks, even though we wasn't walking much. After almost a week and a half of camping they reached the house hidden deep in the woods.

"Mother isn't very social," Kakashi explained, looking darkly at the tops of the roofs that topped the trees in the near distance. They were so close to everyone they had left behind. He knocked on the door so loudly that Sakura wondered if his mother was deaf. It was a few awkward moments before the door slowly opened and a short, portly woman came into view.

"Who's there?" She looked around, eyes a milky white. With a pang of sadness Sakura realized the old woman was blind. Kakashi leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Mum, I brought a few people to meet you."

She smiled widely, searching for his face with her hand. Finding it, she patted his cheek affectionately.

"And who's that?"

"Well, first off is my beautiful fiancée, Sakura, and these," he took her trembling hands and placed them on the growing bulge. "These, are your grandchildren."

To her utter amazement the elderly lady had no problem dragging her inside what with her blindness and the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'll be damned…I'll be damned…" came the happy, almost inaudible, squeaks.

**Yes yes I know this took forever but I'm working on my senior report. I also know that the last chapter wasn't so great so I hope you all like this chapter a little better. I know I said Shinju and Kakashi's relationship would be revealed in this chapter but I lied – it's the next one. Wow, we're almost at the end…that's sad but at least there are a few more to go. Don't forget to review! Also to who ever "Game" was I'm sorry I have no creativity in your opinion but that is why you are free to write your own KakaxSaku story (thanks for the review though – it made me laugh!) - **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya I've been gone awhile – sorry. I'm really sick right now but I hope this is still good. It's really fluffy and possibly OOC but I think it's cute so ya…lol I will admit I cried while writing this haha I don't own anything except the twins, Kakashi's mum, and Shinju…and blah blah you know how it goes.**

Very quickly Sakura decided she liked Kakashi's mother. She might have been overbearing but she seemed exceedingly kind and gentle. The woman quickly gave her a cup of tea and sent Kakashi to take a look at a shed that needed to be fixed.

"Tell me about yourself Sakura-chan. You're a lot younger than I expected; twenty at most."

She almost choked on her mouthful of the hot liquid. "But how could you – "

"You ninja aren't the only ones who can use jutsus."

Sakura smiled nervously. "Well I'm training to be a medic-nin under Tsunade-sama. I was born and raised in Konoha. And um… I am younger than Kakashi. That's pretty much everything interesting about me."

"I see," the old lady looked displeased. "I was hoping for someone with a little more personality but beggars can't be chooses."

"I have plenty of personality thank you."

"That's more like it. Show some passion every once and awhile. It won't kill you. Now how much do you know about my son?"

"Is this some kind of interrogation?"

"Yes, now I'm the one asking the questions," she smiled widely, clearly enjoying herself.

"Let's see…his father committed suicide when he was young and you raised him yourself. At one point he also tried to kill himself but was saved by his teammate Rin. He has a past with my aunt, Shinju, although I don't know what that is."

"He told you about her?"

"We were staying with her and they let a few things slip when they were going at each other's throats."  
"I'm not surprised. When Kakashi's father was still around he had a very good friend in the Village Hidden in the Mist. The two of them arranged a marriage between Kakashi and the friend's newborn daughter. So when she was sixteen, him and I traveled to meet her. I didn't have the heart to break of the agreement even though I disagreed and his father was dead. She fell for him instantly but I could tell he was hesitant; he always was stubborn. In the end he couldn't bring himself to do it. They've been bitter about it since."

"He didn't…he didn't love her?" Sakura knew she shouldn't be so happy about Kakashi's suffering but she couldn't help it. He had not chosen her aunt.

"Mother what are you telling her now? You'll scare her away. No Sakura, I did not love her."

Kakashi was leaning in the doorway, looking tired and exasperated. "There's nothing wrong with your shed, you just sent me there to grill her didn't you?"

His mother instantly went to looking like the kindest, most innocent, old lady in the world. "Not broken you say? Must have been my imagination."

"I'm sure it was."

"How long do you plan on staying Kakashi?" Judging by how she was looking at her son, Sakura got the impression that he didn't visit often.

"For a few days if that's alright," Sakura answered for him.

"Of course! Stay as long as you like. You can have his old room. The bed's still there and I'm sure I have a cot tucked away somewhere."

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. "Do you mind going to bed a little early? I want to talk to my mother for a bit."

She looked outside and found to her surprise that it was already dark. "I understand," he helped her up and showed her to their room. She looked around and realized that the shelves were covered with a layer of dust, as if nothing had been touch since the day Kakashi moved out. She got into her pajamas and lay down to sleep but found it impossible. She kept thinking about what they must be saying about her. In the end she sat by the door and listened.

"You can't keep doing this," the once kind voice was bitter and harsh.

"I'm not running away again. I just have to go into work a while and I can't take Sakura with me in her condition."

"What about her parents? I can tell she's younger than you are by quiet a lot. She can't be old enough for her parents to be dead. She might even have a sibling or two."

"Her brother has been dead and her parents…" he faltered and Sakura found herself clinging to every word. She couldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Her parents aren't around if you know what I mean."

"Poor girl. More reason for you to stay with her!"

"I am staying with her!" There was a pause and she knew they were listening. He lowered his voice. "I can't help what is best for her. I can only make sure she gets it."

A chair scrapped against the ground but Sakura didn't move. The door bumped into her back and she looked up at him in utter horror.

"Are you leaving me?"

He stood there for a second, staring right back at her. "Sakura…" He seemed tortured but she didn't care. She was on her feet so quickly he had to catch her otherwise she would have fallen.

"Why are you doing this? I gave you the chance to leave months ago. Why now?"

Tears were running into her mouth but she didn't bother to wipe them away. They were blinding but she didn't want to see him. She felt like he had just ripped her heart out and laid it before her. She heard him kick the door shut with his foot as he took her shoulders, wiping away the tears.

"Because they are looking for me Sakura. They want me arrested and if I confess you'll be the victim here. Everyone will feel sorry for the three of you and shun me instead."

Her blood seemed to freeze in her veins.

'They want you arrested?"

Sakura had the feeling that she was the pilot of a plane that was nose-diving, spiraling out of control to its doom.

"Hey, it's all going to be ok. Mom says you can stay with her until you're ready to go back to Konoha."

"Do you really think I'm giving you up that easily? I don't want to stay with your mom! I want to stay with you!"

"As much as I would like that a cell is not the place to be raising kids," he was trying to make light of the situation but failing miserably.

"We've been fine so far. We could start over somewhere or-"

"I'm not running from this Sakura. I know you heard my mother talking and what she said was true. I've been running my entire life. For once I would like to face a problem head on. I'd do it for you. I'd do anything for you."

"I have never seen you run! Did you run away when we fought Zabuza or any other time that you protected us? When everything happened with Sasuke you tried to help him the best you could!"

"Listen to me. There are different ways of running away Sakura. What happened with Sasuke…he reminds me of how I was when I was little. I had it in my head that if I could stop him I might be able to forgive myself a little."  
"What could you possibly have to forgive yourself of? You're not who you think you are Kakashi!"

Before she knew what was happening his fingers were digging into her in a way that horribly reminded her of her dad. She thought she had seen him angry before but what she was seeing at the moment was pure hatred. Whatever he had done, he truly hated himself for it.

"I let my best friend die! I tried to desert my teammate after she saved my life because she was captured! Tell me that does not make me the worst kind of man!"

"Let go of me!" She jerked away, breaking the contact between them. Both were shaking. Him with fury, her with fright. There was a few seconds of heavy silence between them before he turned away.

"I'm sorry…that was uncalled for…"

"You've got that right," she was angry but in control. "You're confusing the past with your present. If we are who we were when we were young then I am a scared, weak, pitiful, little girl who dreams of being a ballerina. It's how we deal with things that makes us who we are. From what I can tell you're just the kind of person who blames himself for everything; letting all the emotions boil inside until it destroys you. You're not running. You're just dealing with pain in your own way…"

She watched him mull it all over before he slowly turned around and opened his arms to her. She hugged him as best she could, trying to lock it all in her memory.

"You're not the person I met years ago Sakura."

"Neither are you."

"I still have to do this. You'll need Tsunade because of the risks. You know twins are rare and the death rate is so high…I won't trust anyone but her with you."

She smiled into his shirt, trying not to think about they day that might be her own death.

"I can go back without you turning yourself in you know."

"No you can't. They would hold you and interrogate you about my whereabouts. I've been thinking about it for a bit now and this is truly the only way that you can have the best life."

"When will you leave?"

"I don't know yet. Soon."  
"Soon…." The word had never seemed so ominous. "Not tonight!" She clutched him harder as if she could root him to the floor.

"No, not tonight. Tonight I just want to hold you."

They stayed that way for what felt like seconds. The clock was ticking on her time left with him.

"Kakashi, I'm scared."  
"Me too Sakura. Come on, let's go to bed."

She let him lead her over to the small bed. He refused a cot and in the end they contented with him dangling precariously off the edge so she could have more room. On any other day she would have joked with him, saying how she would wake up in the morning to find him on the floor. They didn't speak but laid awake for hours, listening to each other's heartbeats. She had a fitful night. She repeatedly dreamt of shadows surrounding them, grabbing Kakashi and dragging them apart. No matter how hard she begged and pleaded they wouldn't give him back and he quickly faded into nothing.

She woke up with a jolt. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to rise. She reached for his hand only to find it gone. He wasn't there. For a fleeting second she thought that the shadows really had taken him but she quickly shook the thought away. She jumped to her feet not even bothering with her shoes. She ran out into a cold fog. Briefly she had a glimpse of the gates and began running as fast as she dared in that direction. The spiraling clouds were disorienting and more than once she thought she saw movement within them. Thoughts were running wildly through her head and although she was breathless she wouldn't allow herself to rest for more than a few seconds. The idea that she was too late, that he had left late last night, kept her moving. After what felt like forever she came to an abrupt clearing.

They were taking him away.

His hands were tied tightly behind his back and he wasn't fighting. His shoulders were hunched in and his chin rested against his chest in submission. She knew the two ninja leading him away; one up front and one in back. Both Anko and Iruka's mouths were drawn into thin line, eyes steely and unfeeling. They had hardened their hearts to arrest what they took to be a friend and coworker.

Sakura ran towards them, an animalistic screech vibrating off the trees surrounding them. All three looked up in alarm but it wasn't until her throat began to ache did she realize she was making the noise. She didn't have a plan but kept on running. She might have been forewarned for what was happening but she wasn't going to sit still and watch it happen. Strong hands held her back, wrapping around her chest so she couldn't move her arms. She tried to throw her attacker off, bucking and thrashing to no avail. Desperately she wished she had a kunai. Didn't they care they were taking away a father? She needed him in every way imaginable but they made no move to return him and save her. She felt like they were calmly taking away her life, leaving her for dead.

"KAKASHI!" Her screams tore through her heart. "LET HIM GO!"

He looked up, giving her a sad smile. "You'll be alright Sakura."

"NO I WON'T!" She managed to free an arm but felt her muscles go limp as something sharp and cold pricked her neck.

"I've got you Sakura. Calm down before you hurt yourself," ordered a voice she hadn't heard in months. With renewed vigor she bent her head to the arm restraining her and bit until she tasted blood.

"I'll never forgive you for this Tsunade," she managed to growl before everything turned black. Her last thought was that her heart was shriveling up and dying within her.

As he watched the medicine take affect it took all Kakashi's self-control to not run to her. Her screams echoed in his mind even though he knew the clearing had been left with an eerie silence. He was causing her to suffer, causing her pain. He had the impression the he had dealt the final blow to her already aching heart. In the end he couldn't take it. Iruka quickly had him by his ropes, pulling him back and away from his beloved.

"You'll never believe me but I do love her. Can I at least say goodbye?"

His question was ignored completely but he did find his friend giving him a disappointed and hurt look.

"There is a difference between lust and love."

"Iruka if I didn't love her then why do I feel like this is a death march? If I couldn't have her I would be begging for you to kill me right now."

"I don't know. Don't expect me to understand the mind of a pedophile."

"Will both of you shut the hell up?" Anko's voice was hard but Kakashi noticed her blinking back tears.

They fell quiet and walked into the town, Sakura and Tsunade walking on to the Hokage Tower, Iruka leaving to help carry her. If anything Kakashi was happy that his last look of her was one of fake peace. In his mind he could trick himself into believing that she was sleeping and for a few moments mute the screams he knew would haunt him the rest of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I wanna say I have a long a believable excuse…but I don't…so ya. Anyways, if you read Naruto online or in the magazine you know that a certain character who has had a role in this story is dead. I dedicate this chapter to him or her._**

Sakura was in a chair in the corner of the Hokage Tower, completely ignoring everyone around her. She never knew there were different kinds of pain. The pain she had felt when her father disowned her was from loss and not knowing where to go. This pain, no, agony, was from hopelessness. She wanted to cry but found herself beyond tears. Maybe she died? She felt lifeless enough. She looked out the window and was surprised to find that it was a sunny and bright day. Why hadn't the world ended? She expected to see dark storm clouds, lightening, maybe even a tornado. Anything destructive and killer. As if to mock her, a bird happily flew past.

A heavy weight landed on her shoulder but she ignored that too. And when a hand slipped under her chin and moved her head, she stubbornly looked away.

"Sakura," she knew it wasn't him but her heart fell none the less.

"Sakura, look at me."

"No," her voice was steady even though her breath was ragged.

"You'll be ok, I promise."

Something broke within her. Ok? How was she suppose to be ok when they took him from her? She pushed Naruto away and sent him banging into the desk.

"How dense are you?" There was so much venom in her voice he instinctively recoiled. "I will never been ok. My kids are going to have to grow up without their father; you remember what that was like don't you?"

"Calm down Sakura and listen to me for a second."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because Tsun-"

"Don't you dare say her name."

"Ok…the Hokage sent me over here with news. She moved Kakashi-sensei's case to priority so he's just been given his sentence."

Her heart began tap-dancing in her chest.

"He got four years."

Four years? YEARS? She suddenly found herself exceedingly dizzy and had to drop her head into her hands. She thought she was going to be sick. She wasn't going to see him again for years.

"Do you want to go see him? I'm sure I can get you in somehow."

No, she didn't WANT to see him. She needed to. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded the best she could. Strong hands lifted her up and set her on her feet.

"You can lean on me if you need to."  
"Thanks." They started half walking, him half carrying her. Her legs were wobbly and the sun hurt her eyes but she couldn't complain. She would walk through a blizzard to see him. "You…you don't seem shocked at my…uh…condition."

"Ino told me a few days after you left." He was looking straight ahead, voice tight. He cleared his throat before continuing. "For a while I wanted to kill him but then I realized that he wouldn't do anything like that if you didn't agree. It was your choice so…what could I do?" He laughed bitterly and she saw him blink a few times. So much pain. Not just on her part or Kakashi's part, but everyone's.

"Oh Naruto…" she put a hand on his cheek. Too young! They were both too young to know this kind of pain. "I…if it wasn't him, it would be you."

They walked on in silence.

The jail loomed over them, dark and silent, like a tomb. She took a deep breath and entered the building. It was damp inside and she shivered while Naruto talked to the guard. They argued for a few minutes but finally the man gave in and led them away. Prisoners called out to them as they walked along the cells but she didn't hear them. None of them were the man she loved and so none of them registered in her mind. The guard stopped outside cell and pointed inside before walking away again. Terror ran through her. Would Kakashi even want to see her? She wouldn't blame him for hating her. It was because of her that he was losing four years of his life. He didn't exactly struggle when he was being taken away.

"Come on Sakura," Naruto beckoned.

"Sakura?" A voice called out and she began walking towards it. "Why did you bring her here?" She stopped abruptly, a knife running through her heart.

"Don't listen to him. He's just doesn't want you to see him like this, it's not that he doesn't want to see you," Naruto gave her a small smile. Their friendship would survive.

"Of course I want to see her!"

She walked as calmly as she could to him. He was sitting on a cot, pale and sick looking. When he caught a glimpse of her he stood up and came to the bars, reaching out for her hand.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, kissing the tops of fingers. "I promised I would be there."

"It's ok," she cursed under her breath. Saying everything was ok sometimes made everything worse. "No it's not…but…it's not your fault. I'm the reason you're here so as much as I need you there…I can only blame myself," she wiped her eyes with her free hand, trying to hold onto her composure.

"We're in this together so you're not the only one at fault. Don't tell the kids where I am ok? Tell them that I'm on a mission or something. We'll tell them the truth when they're older." He gently rubbed her cheek, removing the tears. "Don't worry about me ok? Concentrate on keeping yourself alive and wait for me. Please wait for me. I'll be back."

"I feel broken."

"Good, that means you can be put back together. God, I wish I could be there."

Naruto cleared his throat. He looked embarrassed, like he didn't want to listen but couldn't help himself.

"The guard gave us five minutes, we have to go. I'll take care of her for you sensei."  
Kakashi gave a little nod and watched them leave. With a sigh he turned and slumped against the bars trying to distract himself with the cold metal. The minutes ticked by and slowly he came to a realization. If the three of them didn't make it through the birth, he had nothing. He had never been overly religious, except for when he was visiting Obito and Rins' graves, but at the moment he prayed that he would have someone to go home to. It was going to be a long four years.

He missed her already. She was crazy and at times he swore she was bipolar, but everything seemed dull without her. He had become so use to having her by him. She was gone, the word never seemed so final. He was aching on the inside, but so was she. Even worse, he was the reason she was in pain. If only he could steal it all away from her. But he couldn't do anything from behind the bars and he couldn't get past them so he would have to accept that there was nothing he could do. Sure he was imprisoned but he was going to be a father! He thought about them and wondered what they would be like, knowing they would be better than anything he could imagine. He had come a long way since he first met Sakura. Only a little farther to the life he never thought he would have. For a minute he questioned if he deserved that life but he shook the thought away. If he wanted to stay sane he had to think positive.

**NOVEMBER**

'It's way too early to be here,' Sakura thought as she got a brief reprieve from the agonizing pain. It was like nothing she had ever had the misfortune of feeling before. Teeth grinding, sweat pouring, worst cramps in the history of pms, pain. It was a relief when it was gone for a few moments, leaving a sore throb at her pelvis. There wasn't enough time to catch her breath when her muscles clenched up again. The onslaughts were coming quicker and harder now.

Somewhere above her screams and tightly shut eyes Tsunade was flittering at her feet giving orders. The process repeated over and over until before she knew it Tsunade was telling her to push.

"I can't!" Tears were mingling with her perspiration. If the babies came out now they would be too small, too undeveloped. They would die if she let her body do what it wanted. She needed him for this; she had to wait. Her hand flailed out to the side and to her surprise warm hands gently encased hers. She looked up in shock, trying to ignore the incubators Shizune was wheeling in. Iruka was standing over her looking like he wanted nothing more than to leave. He looked away when her gaze met his.

"I – I thought someone should st-stand in for him…"

"Why?" She clenched his hand, digging her nails in, as the pain came again.

"Because…someone needs to tell him the outcome…even if he doesn't deserve to know."

"Sensei…I'm in…a lot of pain…but I would…do all of…this again…" She told him between gasps.

"Why?" He echoed her.

"Why…is the…sky blue? It…just…is!"

She closed her eyes again before gathering her strength to do what needed to be done.

_**Short chapter but chapter 10 (the last chapter) might get posted tonight. I've been working on it for a while and it's pretty much done. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_


	10. Chapter 10

He walked slowly down the path that led to the entrance of Konoha. He was torn between sprinting down what remained and turning around with the intent on never returning. It had been years since they last saw each other. The children were born and it was all too possible that they had moved on even if he hadn't.

They were waiting for him. Three figures in the near distance, two coming up only to their mother's knees. One of the twins looked up, asking a question. Sakura nodded to the little girl, never looking away from him. He couldn't read her expression. When he was only a few feet away he noticed how much she had matured, making her more irresistible to him than ever.

"Daddy!" The girl was running to him, smiling widely. Her two silver pigtails bouncing against her back. She embraced his leg, hugging it so hard he began to lose feeling in it. Awkwardly he patted her head and pried her gently off. Her hand was so small compared to his that she could only really get a grip on one finger as she pulled him towards the others with what she believed to be her own strength.

He stopped in front of Sakura, waiting nervously for her to break the ice. He couldn't express in words how sorry he was that he left her alone. One question came to his mind that seemed drastically important.

"Who held your hand?" His voice was a hoarse a quiet from years of silence thought but she smiled up at him.

"Iruka."

"What?" He hadn't seen Iruka in years and they hadn't parted on good terms. Why would he have gone to her?

"I think he wants to make things right with you he's just not sure how. So he started with me. He baby-sits sometimes and the kids love him."

"I'll have to go see him."

He looked down at the boy on her left who was trying to hide behind her, eager to change the subject.

"Their names?"

"The little girl is Sora and this here is Ken'ichi. We never decided on the names and I couldn't go on calling them baby one and baby two forever."

"I like them, they fit."

Sakura nudged her son out from behind her until he was facing Kakashi, looking down at the ground. The twins, he noticed, were identical.

"Hey, I know I haven't been around but uh…" he cleared his throat, "I'm home now. For good."

Sakura placed a hand on his arm in encouragement.

To his surprise the boy reached up to him and after seeing Sakura's smile widen he picked his son up, instinctively knowing where to place his hands so as not to hurt him. They stared at each other for a minute before the small emerald eyes began tearing up. He was about to hand him to his mother when the small arms wrapped around his neck and the boy broke down sobbing in his shoulder.

Kakashi felt his throat close up and his eyes sting with the tears he refused to show. It had been so longed since he cried. A few managed to escape, running down into his mask. He looked up, hoping to hide them so as not to appear weak. It was all worth it. Every ounce of suffering had been worth this moment and he knew that he would do it all over again if it meant the three of them would never cry again. His family was something that nothing could take away from him. Not miles, not years, not even death. They were his and he was theirs.

"Mommy! Can we go home yet? I wanna show Daddy my bunny!" Sora was tugging impatiently on her mother's clothing. Kakashi hoped that it was a stuff animal and not a live rabbit for its sake.

They began walking silently into Konoha, his eyes instinctively diverting to the ground; he didn't want to hear the whispers or see the disapproving glares just yet. A tentative hand found his, giving in a slight squeeze of comfort.

"It's like I tell Ken'ichi, you can't see the stars if you're constantly looking down," he had missed her voice so much. He had missed everything about her, positively ached in ways he never knew he could when she wasn't by his side. She was confidant when he was insecure, brave when he hesitated, calm when he had a tornado of emotions inside of him. Kakashi knew it worked the same way with her. They were exact opposites, day and night, light and dark.

He squeezed her hand back and looked up at the scene in front of him. It was just a normal day, people rushing along to do what needed done, not giving the group a second glance. As if reading his thoughts Sakura smiled, laughing slightly as she spoke.

"Naruto threatened to kill the next person who had a negative opinion about us. As you can imagine…"

"I believe it," it would be just like his former student to make unrealistic threats. "He told me they almost didn't make it through their first night."

"They were so small. So…fragile I was scared to even look at them. And then Ken'ichi had problems breathing, he's the younger one."

"You've been through so much on your own," he was truly amazed with her. She had seemingly endless courage, even if she didn't believe it.

"Ya but that's all over now. I feel like I can finally focus on the future again."

He understood what she meant. When he had been locked up he couldn't even fathom the next day let alone the next week or month. Now that he had his freedom he could breathe again. He put his arm around her waist, drawing her close to him, and vowed never to let go. As if reading his mind she laughed, a sound he missed.

"I'm not going anywhere."  
"I know. Neither am I."

Consequences, he decided, were funny things. Some of them led to happy endings.

**_And that's it! The end! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and for putting up with me all this time! I know I'm not the fastest when it comes to updates._**


End file.
